endless_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kor Sestor
The Kor Sestor are one of the two warring factions of Korath automata, left to their own devices after their creators were exiled to the Core at the end of the Korath Civil War. The Kor Sestor automata have no civilian ships, which naturally follows from their bellicose nature. Kor Sestor ships are, excluding the Tek Far 109, heavily balanced towards hull, and have considerably more turret mounts than gun ports. The Kor Sestor swarms heavily rely on fighters and drones. All of their ships tend to run very hot. The Sestor capital ship, the Kar Ik Vot 349, shown at right, is one of the most powerful obtainable ships in the game. History The Kor Sestor were originally a faction of Korath during their last civil war during which they developed robotic ships to fight their war along with automated factories to manufacture these ships. They controlled their ships from a central facility and transmitted instructions to the ships by way of a Control Transceiver installed on each ship. As the war progressed and more and more destructive weapons were used by each side, the Drak decided to step in before it was too late and the Korath on both sides were given an ultimatum. The terms were to end the war, join the Kor Efret in peace, give up their knowledge of how to make Jump Drives, and shut down the robotic ships. The other option was to be exiled to the Core. Some accepted these terms and joined the Kor Efret many, however, did not and became the Exiles along with members of the Kor Mereti faction who also chose this option. These events occured around the year 2900. With no living Korath left controlling them, the Kor Sestor ships and factories continued to fulfill their function and fought the Kor Mereti ships as well as any other ships that ventured into their territory. At some point fairly recently, a group of Alphas was able to find the Kor Sestor ships and factories and captured a number of the ships and set up a base at Avalon in the Host system nearby the Kor Sestor territories. From here, they stole Jump Drives from the Exiles and sold them to the Unfettered Hai until their operation was discovered and stopped by the player in cooperation with Admiral Danforth of the Oathkeepers. After this, the Alphas forced access to the control center of the Kor Sestor and took control of an enormous fleet of Kor Sestor ships. They used these ships in an attempt to destroy the Oathkeepers, however, they were successfully stopped by the player. Attributes All Kor Sestor ships (excluding drones and fighters) have a single Control Transceiver, which connects to a computer hidden within a bunker (whose location is never specified) that controls the entire Kor Sestor armada. Presumably, were the Kor Sestor still in position in their command posts during the Korath Civil War, they would have operated their war drones using this computer. However, the computer is stolen by the Alphas, and is presumably destroyed (either by the Navy device or by the Navy itself, depending on how you deal with the Kor Sestor invasion). Kor Sestor ships have heavily greebled gray centers, with occasional colored bits to indicate allegiance. In addition, they have a corroded yet smooth, dark red "shell," with flat plates on which turrets are based. As with all Korath ships, they are relatively huge among ships. Technology Ships: Light Warship: * Met Par Tek 53 Medium Warship: * Tek Far 71 - Lek * Tek Far 78 - Osk * Tek Far 109 Heavy Warship: * Kar Ik Vot 349 Fighter: * Far Osk 27 Drone: * Far Lek 14 Outfits: Weapons: * Korath Detainer * Korath Repeater and Turret * Korath Banisher * Korath Grab-Strike * Korath Warder * Korath Piercer Launcher, Piercer, and Piercer Rack Systems: * Control Transceiver * Small and Large Heat Shunts * Systems Core (Small, Medium, and Large) Power: * Plasma Core * Double Plasma Core * Triple Plasma Core * Generator (Candle, Furnace, and Inferno Classes) Engines: * Thruster (Asteroid, ‏‎Comet, ‎Lunar, ‎Planetary, and ‎Stellar Classes) * Steering (Asteroid, ‏‎Comet, ‎Lunar, ‎Planetary, and ‎Stellar Classes) Interspecies Relations The Kor Sestor automata are indiscriminately hostile to others, and cannot be reasoned with (through normal means, at least) because of their robotic nature. * Humans * Alphas: Hostile, the Alphas have stolen many Sestor ships and outfits. * Hai * Unfettered Hai * Korath * Kor Efreti * Kor Mereti: The Kor Sestor are in perpetual war with the Kor Mereti. * Quarg: Hostile, The Quarg do not actively fight the Sestor as they say that their ships are too weak. * Pug * Wanderers: Hostile, the player eventually defeats the Sestor during the Wanderer storyline. * Drak Trivia * The Kor Sestor tend to be at a disadvantage against the Kor Mereti whenever their swarms can grow sufficiently large, because of the sheer potential of the Korath Disruptor. Michael has made innumerable efforts to address this. Category:Species